


golden sun

by grey_king



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate tags so much, No proof read, ame is a gremlin but a very pretty and chill gremlin, calli is whipped but kiara would never know, coffee can never help me now, gura is a smol thankful shark, holy shit lmao, i love holoEN so much bls, ina just vibes along, kiara is the fucking sun istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_king/pseuds/grey_king
Summary: a shark is just thankful for the sun and the people she met under it.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	golden sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is not much of a fic pls don't expect much from it. i just word vomitted this at 2am as i was crying over holoEn. they're the best i love them so much.

gura loves taking naps in the afternoon. morning naps are fine too, and sometimes evening ones when she had accidentally reset her body clock. but nothing beats a nice afternoon nap when the hot midday sun mellows down to a warmer glow, and she finds herself nodding off. as if the rays are gently closing her eyelids, inviting her to a world of peaceful dreams.

naps reminded her when she first arrived on land, when she would lie down on the beach's shallow waters, the soft ebb of the tides hitting her as she closed her eyes. warm sunlight peeking through shut lids, reminding her that she's finally there. her years at the bottom of the sea were over. she's found a new place for a new adventure.

naps reminded her of a lot of first times. most of them was when she met the people she now consider as family, right after her long naps on lazy afternoons;

she remembers vividly, like it just happened yesterday's spring, when she opened her eyes to see sparkling purple orbs staring back at her. it was funny whenever she looked back on it. ina found her under a tree she had fallen off of, poking her cheek with a curious tentacle, wondering why a shark was lying on freshly grown grass and blooming flowers. sharks were never meant to climb trees, but it was a nice place to nap it so why the hell not?

she remembers pleasantly, a grin forming on her lips as she looks back on a memory of meeting her tall reaper friend, on a chill autumn afternoon, when gura sleeping on an outside seat in a cafe where the sun hits warmly. they were strangers then but calli proved to be the kindest person she's ever met, when she woke up with a cup of hot coffeein front of her and the reaper sitting across. and in true calli fashion, she dismissed it as simply having no seat left anywhere else.

she remembers fondly, when a pleasant voice hums a familiar song as it passes by with warmth like the midday sun wakes her up on a cold winter's evening, as the weather makes her naps longer. kiara was always warm, regardless of the season, with her bright smiles and all else that was her. everything comes alive when the girl is around. gura thinks it comes with being a phoenix, calli disagrees with her each time. she takes her word for it, she thinks for calli, kiara is the sun after all.

but out of all her favorite memories, she dearly loved blonde hair dyed with the late summer's glow, cerulean eyes shining brightly and widely, one magnified with the tool the detective always brought along. gura thinks she fell in love then. what an ethereal sight to wake up to, on the time when the world turned gold. it was breathtaking, it was surreal, like a fleeting moment within a dream. she thinks amelia becomes the most beautiful girl in the world by then, when the clock ticks five-thirty and she becomes the embodiment of sun's golden rays. even then, gura knew that she would become her sunshine.

gura loves her naps. but waking up to the faces and sceneries of the people she treasures the most is the best part and she would never trade these moments for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> yea... i got no sleep.
> 
> pls be friends with me i need someone to scream abt hololive on twitter: @suityofstars


End file.
